


Непристойные вольности

by Molly_Malone



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 02, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: С восьмидесятых годов девятнадцатого века многое изменилось, но здравого смысла у них особо не прибавилось





	Непристойные вольности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indecent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138458) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



> Примечание: Действие происходит примерно во втором сезоне, но спойлеров нет, до "Sleepers" и "Haunted"

В последнее время Джон часто бывает в Убежище, выкраивая, когда мог, несколько часов передышки от охоты на Кабал, которую они вели вместе с Теслой. Для него становится уже почти привычным идти по коридорам Убежища, как будто так оно и должно быть. И даже почти привычно сидеть в библиотеке на одном диване с Хелен, перед уже третьей за вечер бутылкой вина на журнальном столике.

Отставив бокал вина и откинувшись на спинку дивана, он наблюдает, как Хелен и её маленькие протеже обсуждают очередную задачу. Кейт сразу высказывается за прямое вмешательство с применением насилия, но, по-видимому, не надеется, что к ней прислушаются. Она прихлёбывает вино с видом человека, явно предпочитающего пиво. Уилл фонтанирует теориями и без особых возражений позволяет Хелен разносить их в пух и прах.

— После того, как вы исключили всё невозможное... – Джон сам не замечает, как слова вылетают у него изо рта.  
— Ещё не всё, – отвечает Хелен, но бросает на него взгляд и улыбается. В начале они совершенно невинно сидели на дальних концах дивана, но потом каким-то образом сместились к центру, и сейчас Хелен опирается на спинку, не совсем близко к его руке, но всё же рядом. Его рука чувствует её тепло.

К его удивлению, они оба выпили достаточно, чтобы разогреться. Он ожидал, что Хелен будет вести себя настороженно, пока они с Николой оба здесь, но начинает подозревать, что она, наоборот, чувствует себя более спокойно. Никола вроде бы планировал провести всю ночь в лаборатории над одним из своих проектов, хотя Хелен не позволила ему взять с собой больше одной бутылки вина. 

— Знаешь, – резко говорит Уилл. – Уже так поздно, а нам надо еще кое-что сделать перед тем, как ложиться спать. – Он многозначительно смотрит на Кейт и поясняет: – Ты же помнишь? Ну, те дела, которые надо переделать.  
— Что? А, – отвечает Кейт, поглядывая на Джона с Хелен. Джон отвечает на её взгляд с улыбкой, и она быстро отводит глаза. — Дела, конечно.  
— Мы же можем вернуться к этому вопросу утром на совещании, так?   
— Конечно, – отвечает Хелен несколько озадаченно. – Спокойной ночи, Уилл, Кейт.  
— Спокойной ночи, доктор Магнус, – Уилл практически тащит Кейт из комнаты.  
— И как ты думаешь, чего это они? – спрашивает Хелен у Джона с искренним удивлением.

Он крепче прижимает руку к её пояснице.

— Я думаю, мы шокировали деток, – говорит он.  
— Этим? – ехидно улыбается Хелен. – Даже в викторианскую эру это никого бы не шокировало.

Он понимает, что она прекрасно знает, что такого шокирующего в её желании допустить его на расстояние вытянутой руки, но это разбило бы хрупкое мгновение удовольствия, и он не знает, чего ради это делать.

— Давай посмотрим, – вместо этого говорит он и одной рукой обхватывает её за талию, а вторую кладёт на её колено. – Это сильнее шокирует?  
— Наверное, не совсем шокирует, – отвечает Хелен. – Скорее, это просто непристойно.  
— Непристойные вольности.  
— Да, – соглашается Хелен, и он нежно, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев, притягивает её лицо к своему и целует так, будто самое страшное здесь – это вероятность того, что кто-то войдёт в библиотеку и увидит их.

Когда она отрывается от него, её глаза сияют, а он думает, что она играет всё в те же игры. Сейчас он знает всё о самых разных хардкорных кинках, таких, что шокировали бы его самого в молодости, и он подозревает, что Хелен пробовала такое, что он и не пытался. Но на его взгляд, нет ничего лучше, когда предыдущий сексуальный опыт за целый век, приправленный постоянным страхом разоблачения, придаёт остроты поцелую на диване в библиотеке.

Опять же, это проще, чем подняться вместе наверх. В темноте её спальни, где их никто не ограничивал, всё слишком часто кончалось тем, что они просто лежали, скромно обнявшись. Несколько раз они пытались заняться любовью; получалось неловко. Между ними было слишком много напряжения и мало открытости. Он слишком хорошо знает, что не может доверять своим страстям, но если их совсем укротить – он останется холодным.

Гораздо лучше нагнуться и поцеловать Хелен, чувствуя как она тает в его объятьях, провести рукой вверх по её ноге, пройтись пальцами по округлости её груди. Большой палец задевает её сосок, и она резко выдыхает, она откидывает голову назад и устраивает своё колено на его ноге. Он склоняется поцеловать её шею.

— Хм, красиво, – Никола стоит в дверях. Они вздрагивают и убирают руки друг от друга, но им удается при этом не отпрянуть к противоположным концам дивана, как два испуганных школьника.   
— Не обращайте на меня внимания, – говорит Никола, присаживаясь по другую сторону от Хелен и наливая себе бокал вина, как будто он застал их за простой беседой.

Джон не может решить, рассмеяться или пригрозить ему, и просто строго смотрит.

— Тебя не учили стучать в дверь?  
— В библиотеку? Я и не ожидал, что здесь может быть что-то настолько интересное. Но вы не останавливайтесь из-за меня. Я с удовольствием посмотрю, – отвечает он с кривой ухмылкой.

Что оставляет Джону три варианта на выбор: отсесть на безопасное расстояние и вернуться к разговору о разных пустяках; подняться и уйти, слыша несущийся вслед смех Николы, и надеяться, что, пока они поднимутся в спальню Хелен, настрой не совсем пропадёт; или телепортировать их обоих, что слишком похоже на бегство с поля боя.

Вместо всего этого, убедившись, что Никола наблюдает, Джон поворачивает лицо Хелен к себе и целует её. Он хочет продемонстрировать, что сейчас именно он может позволить себе такие вольности с Хелен, но когда он поднимает голову, Никола уже гораздо ближе к Хелен, и она вроде бы не возражает. Никола выписывает пальцами круги на её колене и не отрывает взгляда от её лица.

Рука Джона скользит по её бедру, отказываясь сдавать позиции, а она улыбается ему, словно поощряя переступить вместе с ней за грань привычного. Его пальцы снова находят её грудь и начинают ласкать так, как будто они одни. Никола немного замешкался, и она крепче прижимает его руку к своему колену.

— Значит, так, да? – спрашивает Никола.  
— Ну, если только ты не проявишь больше благоразумия, – отвечает Хелен и целует его, нежнее, чем мог бы ожидать Джон. Никола вздыхает и ведет рукой вверх по её бедру; она разводит колени.

Хоть кто-то из них должен мыслить здраво, но, похоже, ничего не выйдет. Его пальцы дразнят сосок Хелен, а Никола, склонившись, приникает к её шее. Джон видит, как сведены плечи Николы и слишком напряжена его челюсть, когда его губы движутся по шее Хелен.

— Осторожнее, – предостерегает он.  
— Я осторожен, – отвечает Никола, но всё же отклоняется назад и улыбается ему своей белозубой улыбкой. – Ты тоже должен быть поосторожней.  
— Я знаю, – отрезает Джон.  
— Я не стеклянная, – произносит Хелен, и Джон прекрасно знает, что это так, но Никола встречает его взгляд с понимающим выражением лица. Джон думает, что они оба слишком хорошо знают, что они могли бы сделать с Хелен Магнус, если бы не были осторожны.  
— Конечно, нет, – говорит Джон и целует её, а Никола в это время делает что-то такое, от чего она жадно впивается в губы Джона.

На мгновенье рука Николы задерживается на бедре Джона, и он издаёт голодный стон, чтобы тут же пожалеть об этом. Не то чтобы Хелен или Никола не знали о том, что на него действует не только женское обаяние, но в нём отдаётся старый страх быть пойманным на одном из откровенных взглядов.

Рядом с ними двумя всё становится таким привычным, но всё же есть что-то новое. Он вышиб бы из Николы дух, если бы он позволил себе такие вольности с Хелен во времена учёбы в Оксфорде, но они уже давно не те юнцы, а Хелен – не та девушка. Хотя он сомневается, что в то время это произвело бы на Хелен впечатление.

Когда он прерывает поцелуй, Никола переплетает пальцы с пальцами Джона на груди Хелен и смотрит ему в глаза. Он довольно улыбается откровенной реакции Джона на прикосновения, его пальцы ласкают пальцы Джона аккуратно и настойчиво. Его колено прижато к ноге Хелен, и явно видно, что он возбуждён.

Непрошеная мысль проскальзывает у Джона: он представляет, как выглядел бы Джеймс на месте Николы, с этой его дразнящей улыбкой, прячущейся под предельно серьёзным фасадом. Джеймс бы делал всё это только для того, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Джон смотрит на него. Его желание разгоралось бы от того, насколько Джона заводят его вольности с Хелен. Никола же смотрит на Хелен, его голодный взгляд не отрывается от её лица, пока его пальцы поднимаются по её бедру.

Джон цепляет большим пальцем её трусики и тянет их вниз, Никола помогает снять их. Он пробует убрать их себе в карман, но Хелен отнимает бельё обратно.

— Никаких трофеев, Никола, – говорит она.  
— Ты так плохо думаешь обо мне, – отвечает Никола и разводит её бедра руками. Джон сгибает пальцы, находит то место, где она влажная, и она задыхается.  
— Да, так, — говорит Никола. – А я посмотрю.  
— Дверь в библиотеку всё ещё открыта, – дыханье Хелен уже сбилось.  
— Да, но тебе же это нравится? – усмехается Никола. Его отчаянные глаза блестят, как будто неприличное поведение заводит его так же, как и их. – Знать, что нас могут застукать?

Он чувствует как дрожь прокатывается по её телу, дрожь радостного предвкушения, а не страха. Худшее, что может случиться, если войдёт кто-то из маленьких протеже Хелен, – им придётся удалиться в молчаливом смущении, а за завтраком Хелен сделает вид, будто ничего и не было.

— Думаешь, что знаешь меня так хорошо, – говорит Хелен, и Никола смотрит на нее широко улыбаясь.  
— Да, знаю, – отвечает он и придвигается так, что его рука оказывается рядом с рукой Джона и его пальцы начинают наглаживать её клитор, в то время как Джон размеренно трахает её пальцами.  
— Черт, – выдыхает Хелен. – Я не смогу помочь вам...  
— Нет, не сможешь, – шепчет ей на ухо Джон; она закрывает глаза и отчаянно улыбается, прежде чем её накрывает. Она выгибается под их переплетёнными руками, задыхаясь от продолжительного оргазма, они оба прижимаются к ней так, будто могут разделить с ней удовольствие через простое прикосновение.

Никола перекинул колено через её ногу и трётся о её бедро, но угол неудобный, и он недовольно смеётся.

— Не подашь руку помощи, Джонни? – спрашивает он, и Джон хватает его сквозь брюки, пока Хелен переводит дыхание. Никола закрывает глаза, его лицо искажается от удовольствия, трудно отличимого от боли, и затем облегченно откидывает голову назад.  
— Мне нужно... – хрипло говорит Джон, не успев остановить себя. Здесь он не может ничего позволить себе просить у них, но рядом с ним Хелен и она поворачивается так, чтобы развести ему ноги.  
— Да,– говорит она и расстёгивает его брюки, обхватывает ладонью его член и грубо водит рукой вверх-вниз. Никола прижался к ней с другого бока, колени к её коленям, и похоже, что он не хочет отрываться от неё.  
— Да, так,– говорит Никола. – Мы будем смотреть на тебя.

Другая рука Хелен обнимает его за спину, её грудь прижата к его груди, рука Николы лениво поглаживает его колено, и Джон словно застрял надолго в этих ощущениях и не может отдаться им полностью.

— Я должен... – наконец выговаривает он; подступающий оргазм подобен волне, которая бросит его, беспомощного, на подводные скалы и утянет под воду.  
— Да, – говорит Хелен и теплота её голоса, конечно, не есть отпущение грехов, разве что самых невинных из непристойных желаний, но этого достаточно, чтобы он рухнул, задыхаясь, за грань, в последнем необъяснимом желании стараясь не проронить ни звука, пока оргазм выжимает из него все силы.

Всё закончилось. Хелен устроилась в его объятьях, а Никола плотно прижался к ней с другой стороны, будто ему ужасно холодно и он пытается согреться её теплом. Джон кладёт руку ему на плечо, и он благодарно придвигается ещё ближе.

— Подходящий способ отпраздновать, – через какое-то время говорит Никола; его голос уже почти выровнялся.  
— А что мы празднуем? – Хелен улыбается, не поднимая головы с груди Джона.  
— То, что мы всё ещё здесь, – отвечает Никола. – Я выпью за это.  
— И я тоже, – поддерживает Джон, но ему кажется, что на самом деле никто и пошевелиться не хочет. Хелен приподнимает голову.  
— Наверное, здесь всё же не лучшее место, – она крепче сжимает ладонь Николы на своей талии и смотрит на Джона.

Джон видит, что Никола всё равно готовится к худшему и уже почти ожидает, что они исчезнут вдвоём в клубе дыма, оставив его одного. Сейчас не время для этого, и Джон сжимает руку на плече Николы и телепортирует их всех в кровать Хелен. Там они удобно устраиваются, и через минуту все негромко смеются.

— С 1885 года здравого смысла у нас особо не прибавилось, – говорит она. – Джеймс бы покачал головой, глядя на всё это.  
— Нет, Джеймс посмеялся бы над нами, – замечает Никола.  
— Да, — соглашается Джон. И если его голос немного нетвёрдый, то это от того, что он еще не отдышался, а не от того, что на мгновение ему хочется ощутить сильную руку на своей талии и теплое крепкое тело за своей спиной.  
— А мы всё ещё здесь, – говорит Никола, и Джон кладёт голову на грудь Хелен, щекой чувствуя её тепло.

Он просыпается и не помнит, как заснул. Никола поднимается на другой стороне кровати. Хелен крепко спит между ними, её дыхание медленное и лицо умиротворённое, словно сейчас она в полной безопасности.

— Что ж, – говорит Никола, – мне пора идти.  
— Как хочешь, – отвечает Джон, со сна не желая спорить.  
— Поверь мне, я знаю, кто здесь победитель, – Никола качает головой, как будто Хелен хоть когда-нибудь по-настоящему принадлежала Джону. Он протягивает Джону руку, и он пожимает её, как руку старого друга, кем Никола в некотором смысле и является. Затем Никола поправляет одежду и тихо выскальзывает за дверь.  
— Никола? – Хелен открывает глаза и хмурится.  
— Уже ушёл, – отвечает Джон и добавляет, отвечая на её невысказанный вопрос: – Он хотел уйти до того, как ты его выгонишь.  
— А ты, наоборот, ждал бы, – произносит Хелен.  
— Да, – Джон наклоняет голову к ней. – Этим мы и различаемся.  
— Но я еще не гоню тебя, – говорит она, и Джон ложится на постель, обнимая Хелен, хотя знает, что не должен, но он совсем не торопит этот момент.


End file.
